bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bryce Montrose
Bryce Montrose is a character in Bully, and a member of the Preppies. He was voiced by Ben Levin. Character Description Bryce is a medium sized preppie with brown hair and light green eyes. He wears the standard Aquaberry sweater vest with black pants and brown loafers. His boxing outfit is maroon with white trim, coupled with what appear to be Converse All-Stars in maroon without the logo. Bryce also wears a steel Aquaberry watch on his left hand. During the winter he wears an Aquaberry sweater and a pair of black gloves. Bully Strategy Guide error An error in the Bully strategy guide lists Bryce as a non-clique student. This error is duplicated in many of the FAQs hosted on GameFAQS. This, in turn causes "Where do I find Bryce to take his picture for the Yearbook?" to be one of the most frequently asked questions in the game. Audio error On occasion, regardless of whom he's fighting, Bryce can be heard saying "Get that badly dressed social reject out of here!" and "Hopkins, you don't belong here, get out!" These lines were meant to be exclusive to the mission Weed Killer, and in the audio files, they're listed as mission dialogue. However, due to a programming error, they are triggered as fight dialogue even in free roam. Characteristics Bryce is one the poorest preppies. He claims his father has spent all his inheritance on "gambling, booze and women", and that his father actually has no money. He also claims that he works at the Golf and Yacht Club to pay his way to school, admitting he will be forced to go to public school if he doesn't. He further claims that his family are the only ones in the club without a boat. At one point, his parents are forced to borrow against their home to pay their dues. His financial hardship has made him very insecure, causing him to exaggerate and propagate lies about himself to be accepted by his cliquemates. Bryce considers himself a fighting machine, repeatedly referring to the different forms of fighting he knows. He claims to be a Shaolin student and that he knows Thai Kickboxing (Muay Thai), Boxing and Brazilian Jiu jitsu, although he is never seen using a fighting style other than the standard Preppy boxing. He can regularly be seen practicing at the Boxing Club. Strangely, the version of Bryce boxing at the gym shares Bif's stats, including his damaging fighting style and large amount of health. Role in game Bryce can be seen accompanying Derby during the mission Russell in the Hole. During Chapter 2, Bryce appears regularly, but he has no individual role in the story and no speaking lines in cutscenes. In the mission Tad's House, three different instances of Bryce appear in the upstairs windows, throwing eggs at Jimmy. Later on, during the mission Bait, he is seen riding bikes around town with Gord, who Jimmy needs to lure to the BMX Park. Some unused speaking lines found in the data files indicate that Bryce had a role in a possible stealth-based mission, but they're too fragmentary to tell anything further. During the riot in Chapter 5, Bryce can be found guarding Derby inside Harrington House. Bryce can always be found training on the heavy bag at the Boxing club. When he is hitting the heavy bag, the game will not let you take a picture of him for yearbook. However, you can knock him out and take a picture of him when he's down. Bryce is seen entering Jimmy's Math, English, Geography, and Biology classes. Trivia *Bryce's hair color changes from brown to auburn when wearing his boxing uniform. This is most likely a developer oversight, as Jared Fry's picture of the beta Preppies feature Bryce in his regular uniform with auburn hair. *Despite accompanying Jimmy, Beatrice, and Sheldon in Math, English, Geography, and Biology classes, he is not seen in their Chemistry class. de:Bryce Montrose Montrose, Bryce Montrose, Bryce Montrose, Bryce